An Intelligence That Never Loses
by SG-Milkyway-Lion-Granger-McFly
Summary: One potions Master, one potions mistress, and a muggle accountant unite together to form a muggle and magical cooperation with finance and education, all while raising 4 kids. When the intelligence is combined together, it will be unstoppable.
1. ImportantDisclaimer

Hello Everyone,

This is my first fanfic that my friends and I came up with. None of the Harry Potter and The Worst Witch characters are mine. All of these characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, and Jill Murphy. They are simply borrowed to create interesting stories that can make the magical world more exciting. The Miss Hardbroom character that takes part in this story is the one in the 1986 Worst Witch movie. The only characters that are mine are Andalia Edwards, and the brothers/sisters of Snape that will continuously appear in the story. Stay tuned for the opening chapter that is coming up! :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Convention

A Unique Intelligence That Never Loses

Important Characters:

Snape

Miss Constance Hardbroom from The Worst Witch

Andalia Edwards

Description: Short brown hair, red Zenni Optical glasses, extremely loud voice equipped for teaching, tall, wears business attire brands (Women's business suits)

Plot: One potions Master, one potions mistress, and a muggle accountant unite together to form a muggle and magical cooperation with finance and education, all while raising 4 kids. When the intelligence is combined together, it will be unstoppable.

 **Chapter 1**

It is the beginning of a new school year and Severus Snape walks into his potions classroom to begin his job of teaching potions. In his usual silky voice, he starts out with the best beginning-of-the-year phrase "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of potion making, for those select few." class went on as usual without too much trouble and snape didn't have to deduct house points that day , but secretly; he was proud that this year, his two younger brothers and sisters have started their first year at Hogwarts.

They were thrilled to be there. Snape was preparing to attend a potions convention and used a quick incantation to pack his things, after all, his suitcase is a magical one. It could fit much more than it seemed to be capable of on the outside. Snape packed the essentials, several of the same robes; because his closet was filled with them, wizard cologne, an auto brushing wizard toothbrush, magical comb, and essential undergarments along with a convention map ( similar to marauders map but used for marking favorite potions booths). Soon, he was all packed and ready to go. He noted that his train soon pulled into the train station. After a small drive in his black ferrari, Snape finally arrived at the convention spot, checked into a wizarding hotel and went to sleep. The next day was the start of the potions convention. Snape was thrilled, but he was a man of showing little positive emotion and rarely smiling. He arrived at the convention early enough to watch potion makers do what they did best. He was happy that he purchased several potions for testing out back at Hogwarts. Soon, it was Snape's turn to present a potion that he invented himself. It is a potion that allowed the drinker to gain strength and energy for 3 to 5 hours depending on the dose taken. Snape was proud of his creation because the potion not only smelled, but also tasted like coffee.

In the meantime, it is a beautiful, sunny day at Cackle's Academy. Constance Hardbroom, the deputy headmistress was watching the girls fly into the academy courtyard on their brooms. As soon as all the girls landed, Constance greeted them. After that, she checked her watch and noted that it was time for her to leave Cackle's in order to get to the convention. For Constance, getting to the convention meant that she would have to fly on her broom for about an hour and then take a train from her landing point. With a determined look, Constance flew to the transfer point and took the train. Once the train pulled into the station, she took out her long, black duffel bag. This bag was Constance's favorite because she also enjoys the color black, the same color as many of her teaching dresses and cloaks. Constance doesn't go out to the muggle world much, so she remembered to call a taxi for herself that would take her to a wizarding hotel. The next day was the potions convention. Constance also doesn't show much emotion, yet she has her own personal look. She brought her own potions project that she made over the summer, hoping that it would make a difference in the magical world. In conventions like this one, potions masters and mistresses bring out their best work - their potions projects and potions that they created or invented by themselves. Each potions master and mistress present their ideas and a panel of judges look at the ideas and watch the demonstrations. The potions that pass the challenge stage of effectiveness and have been tested without issues are put on the "recommended for patent and distribution" lists. Presenters whose potions are chosen for the recommendation lists are given a ticket with an address of where they can send more vials of their potion along with the recipes. These presenters are told to expect a letter or other form of communication from the judges about what happens next with their "recommended" potions. As soon as Constance found a seat, she began to watch the other presenters present their potions and projects.

In the next chapter, we will discover how Snape does with his presentation and much more. :) Any reviews and comments are welcomed, don't be shy to push the review button and say what you think about the story so far. Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: The Celebration After

Chapter 2 The Celebration After

Snape presented his potion, which he named as "Coffee Boost." In his demonstration, Severus measured out a few different doses of the potion and handed small vials of the potion sample to each judge. He eagerly awaited their response to his concoction, as this was a fast acting potion and consumers of the potion would feel the potion's effect in seconds. The judges sipped from the sample vials and smiled. "Excellent work Severus" the first judge exclaimed. Snape's lips began to form the smallest sign of a smile, as he was remembering the hours of trial and error he put into "Coffee Boost." All the consumer of the potion needed was to drink a small amount. The potion's effects were similar to the muggle drink Espresso. The second and third judges sipped the potion and commented on it. Snape received a perfect score, meaning that his potion will be on the list for potions that made it further on in the convention. The potions that made it are then cataloged together with their recipes. The makers of the potions would be contacted within a week or two for further information, like in which apothecaries the potions should be sold. The potions masters and mistresses would receive some of the money that comes from customers buying the potions.

After a few other presenters, Miss Hardbroom was next to present her potion. Constance's potion was very interesting. She created a plant fertilizer potion named "Vitamin Planti," which allows the soil of any potted plant to stay healthy enough for 3 months. This way, the plants that grow in pots would grow healthier and become more beautiful. The convention judges tested the potion on a small plant that was growing in a small pot. Since the potion made the plant's soil healthier by more than a half, the plant's condition changed within a half hour. The plant's state changed from bent over to a straight position, the position it was before it bent down. As soon as the judges saw the changes, they were pleased. Constance also received a perfect score. She also was told that "Vitamin Planti" would be going on the "Recommended for Distribution" list. Constance was very happy with her resulting score and sat down to watch the remaining potions masters and mistresses present their work.

After the convention, there was an elaborately decorated room dedicated to the after party. There were foods that everyone enjoyed, especially anything that was their favorite. Also, the room even had an elegant bar section. On this night, the bar was full of people. The bar was an interesting place, as the drink glasses were very beautiful, embroidered with different colors and tiny drawings. Snape drank a whiskey and didn't do much mingling until his eyes met with someone else's across the room. She was dressed in a beautiful, long black cloak. Snape wondered with interest who this woman with a style close to his and enchanting eyes was.

Alright, the second chapter is finished. In chapter 3, we have an interesting turn of events coming up. Any reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. To make a review, press the "review" button.


	4. Chapter 3: Two Of The Best: The Meeting

Chapter 3 Two Of The Best: The Meeting

Welcome everyone to Chapter 3! This time, a skilled potions master and potions mistress from two entirely different places meet each other for the first time.

Severus saw the mysterious woman walking his way. He decided that he wanted to make the first move. Severus walks up to Miss Hardbroom and says, "Hi, my name is Severus, Severus Snape. Who might you be? " Constance was silently thinking when the tall man with a style similar to hers approached her and introduced himself. After Severus introduced himself, Constance decided to do the same. "Well, Hello Severus! I am Constance Hardbroom." This was an interesting exchange between one of the best potions masters and mistresses. Snape was very impressed with Miss Hardbroom's potion. He didn't think that when plants are growing, their natural soil may not have enough nutrients in order to keep the plants growing as they should. After introducing himself, Severus and Constance talked for awhile about where they were from and how they decided to come to the convention. He then mustered up the courage to ask her out to dinner after the convention and she said she would be pleased to go to dinner with him. They chatted over a bottle of red wine about what they liked about potions and some delicious entreé's. After about two hours, it was time for Severus to leave. It was sunday and Severus had a full week's schedule of lessons to plan and teach. Before leaving, he asked Constance for her communication address and gave her his own. After that, both potioneers left the banquet hall and went to their hotels to pack and return to the schools where each was teaching.

During the train ride back to Hogwarts, Snape felt happy that he had gone to the convention. He couldn't get Constance out of his head. The convention was the one he wanted to attend for a long time. This time his best potion not only was recommended, but he managed to find someone (Constance) with interests similar to his. Severus enjoyed talking to Constance and thought that soon enough, they would begin communicating with one another. He thought to himself, "I would love to get to know her very deeply." In the meantime, Constance had a long flight back to Cackle's Academy. She couldn't wait to get back to her quarters and begin writing to Severus. She was happy at last, as she finally found someone with whom she could not only communicate, but share in the development of new potions projects and ideas. As soon as Constance returned to Cackle's she immediately went to Amelia, the Cackle's Academy Headmistress, and told her briefly about how the convention went. She was particularly happy to say that her potion demonstration was successful and that "Vitamin Planti" is on the "Recommended for Distribution" list. Constance decided to keep the fact that she has a friend outside of Cackle's to herself.

At Hogwarts, Snape was having his usual schedule of teaching potions. From his classes, he only had about 15 students in the year groups from the 1st to the 7th who were doing well and actually enjoying potions. Snape then had a professors meeting to attend. Snape hated mandatory professor meetings, but he sat through it. The meeting lasted two hours then he retreated back to his potions dungeon to get ready for the lesson tomorrow. During the meeting, Severus told Dumbledore about the convention. Dumbledore was suddenly interested and inquired "Well, Severus, how was your own presentation?" Snape gave Dumbledore his favorite glare and replied, "Albus, I have done well and my potion is now on the "Recommended for Distribution" list. I expect the judges will contact me for further distribution orders and marketing meetings." Severus did not like Dumbledore much and at times, Dumbledore ends up either being, or acting like an idiot. The other teachers, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector all congratulated Severus on his achievements. They told him that they will buy the next edition of the potions periodical "Medicinal Influence: The Potions to Improved Health."

After the meeting, Snape couldn't stop thinking about Constance. He wrote to her, expressing how much he enjoyed her company. Having a friend outside Hogwarts meant a lot to him and how he longed to see her again. Severus used his freshest parchment and best quill to write the letter. After doing so, he sent out the letter with his own owl named Kristar.

Alright Everyone! Chapter 3 is finished and ready. Don't hesitate to add comments in a review and put down your thoughts on the story.


	5. Chapter 4: Family and Something New

Chapter 4: Family and A Combined Magical Holiday

Hi Everyone and Welcome to the 4th chapter! This time, Professor Snape's brothers and sisters will be introduced.

After the convention where Severus met Constance, a few months have passed. It is now spring and a special Easter holiday is being planned at Hogwarts. Severus was enjoying communicating with Constance. He learned that she is also a potions teacher, only at Cackle's Academy. He didn't know what Dumbledore was going to plan for the Easter holidays,but he had an idea of combining the holiday: Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy together. The students would meet and communicate with each other, and this would be a perfect opportunity for the teachers to do that as well. Snape was excited; he decided that he would write to Constance and share his idea of a combined holiday in between their schools. After that, Severus grabbed a different stationary set, which he used for family only. He wrote four short notes, one to each of his two younger brothers and sisters.

Severus loves his younger brothers and sisters. He was there when all four of them were born. His mother, Eunice Primrose, was only expecting one child when Severus was just 21. Before he was 21, Severus spent a lot of time working to get his Potions Double Mastery right after he graduated Hogwarts. He learned that his mother was going to have another child. A few months before he got his second mastery. He was thrilled to learn that on the day the child was expected to be born, he learned that his mother gave birth to four children that day. The doctors were so surprised that this happened, but Eunice was delighted as much as Severus. Severus was the one who named his little brothers and sisters. His sisters are named Lily and Miranda, while his brothers were named Jason and Matthew.

Now, Severus and his siblings were finally together at Hogwarts. For Jason, Matthew, Miranda, and Lily, it was their Hogwarts first year. The notes simple stated that Severus invited them to afternoon tea right after their classes. As soon as classes were done for the day, Severus found his younger brothers and sisters in their family quarters. The family quarters were the best ones Severus ever had. He kept a lot of the secrets about the dungeons, where his family quarters were located, from the other Hogwarts staff members. The quarters were hidden behind a large portrait of the Bloody Baron. When designing his quarters, Severus specifically made sure the quarters behind the Bloody Baron's portrait since sometimes, he liked to scare Dumbledore. Behind the portrait of the Bloody Baron was a large modern mansion with a pool in front of it. The mansion itself was two stories with a backyard. It had two balconies in the front facing the pool and two balconies in the back, facing the backyard. The first story of the mansion has four windows in a row across that show the living room if Severus or trusted guests looked at the mansion from the view of behind the Bloody Baron's portrait. In the meantime, Jason, Matthew, Miranda and Lily sat on the living room couch and were drinking their favorite tea. "Hey guys," said Severus. "How are you liking Hogwarts?." Jason and Matthew whooped with excitement while Miranda and Lily were smiling and both said that "Hogwarts is amazing!." After some chatter, Severus told his brothers and sisters that in a few days, the students from Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy would meet on a two week holiday that they would spend together. Miranda and Lily were excited about a holiday and at the idea of meeting students from another school. On the other hand, Jason and Matthew were excited, yet nervous about meeting the students of Cackles academy. Hogwarts students murmured about what the Cackle's students would be like and if they would be nice to them.

It would be the first time Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy are doing a joint school activity. At that moment, Miss Amelia Cackle, the headmistress of Cackle's Academy just finished giving an assembly to the students about the upcoming holiday. The students ( girls, as Cackle's Academy is an all girls school), cheered loudly as soon as the holiday was mentioned. The teachers said that they would try an experiment with this holiday. The experiment would be to take out the first years on the holiday with two teachers as acting representatives of each school.

Alright Everyone! Chapter 4 is finally finished and ready for reading. Please enjoy and remember to leave a review by clicking the review button.


	6. Chapter 5: The Holiday Part 1

Hello Everyone! My friends and I have been super busy with things in the real world. Some of us went on trips while others had other important things to do. Now we are excited to release the 5th chapter of An Intelligence That Never Loses! Stay tuned for the Holiday together with Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy schools.

The students and teachers of both schools decided that the holiday should be at a place that is not only fun, but refreshing. Each school's teachers decided to bring out the first years into the experiment international school collaboration. The Hogwarts side flew into Los Angeles from Scotland while the Cackle's Academy side flew in from Canada. Their destination from the airport was a hotel in Valencia. Valencia is where two major theme parks: Six Flags and Hurricane Harbor; right next to each other.

In Six Flags, there were all kinds of roller coasters and cotton candy machines and snow cones and ice cream cone machines among other amusement park foods. As soon as the first year students and the teachers settled in into their large hotel suites, Professor McGonagall and Miss Bat called a joint assembly. "Alright Everyone," said Professor McGonagall, "We are now in the United States and in the city of Valencia, California Six Flags is a theme park with roller coaster rides and Hurricane Harbor is more of a water park. Our holiday is two weeks; in which, we will have plenty of time to visit both theme parks."

Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy students were very excited about their holiday. They told the teachers that they wanted to visit a theme park to see what muggles did for fun and they did just that. First they went on a roller coaster called "Colossus." The students had so much fun roaming throughout the park and riding all the coasters in the park. The teachers and students were divided into a few groups, in which there was a number of students and one or two professors per group. Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom were assigned to a group together in which they are watching over 10 students. They had arrived at the park early so they had plenty of time to explore and ride rides and socialize with their fellow students. Some of the students began to laugh quietly at the idea of Snape and Miss Hardbroom riding roller coasters. One of the boys in the group was actually standing behind Snape and it was hard for him to laugh quietly. They snickered, but Snape quickly looked back; they had stopped as soon as he turned back, but they continued snickering. It was more than just funny, but Miss Hardbroom couldn't figure out why the students were laughing, especially because she was at the back of the group. Soon, it was time for the group to get into the roller coaster car. Apparently, Snape was given a seat in the middle of the car while constance was given a seat at the side of the car. The distance between Snape and Miss Hardbroom was just two students, who were sitting in between them. In about 30 seconds, the roller coaster began with a high speed drop down and later, many curves and more drops. The students were enjoying the ride while Miss Hardbroom was scared. She was screaming at every curve and drop. In the meantime, Snape was enjoying it but kept the same, rather expressionless face throughout the whole ride and after which, he realized Miss Hardbroom was gripping his arm in fright. She wasn't too fond of coasters that were big. As soon as the group got out of the roller coaster car, everyone decided to take a break. A lot of the students enjoyed the roller coaster. Some of the students managed to catch a small part of Snape's face that showed amusement. One of the girls started smiling and made a big group of boys and girls. "Hey guys, " said the girl, "omg, look at Snape and Miss Hardbroom. Snape actually liked this, but Miss Hardbroom, she was scared shitless!" A few boys replied, "oh wow. Some teachers really don't understand fun stuff. I can't wait to tell the others at Hogwarts when we get back. I wish we had a camera, do we even have one?" Five or six girls looked into their purses and said, "guys, we have phones and our phones have cameras! Think guys, think!" The students of Cackle's and Hogwarts took hilarious selfies with their classmates and friends around the park. Some of the students took a good look at their pictures and noticed the two professors in the background. One student's picture actually had Snape smiling in the background, and that student quickly sent the picture to her classmates. After an hour of a break from the rides, it was time for lunch. Miss Hardbroom and Snape looked around and found a large cafe. Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom decided it was a good spot to have lunch and called out to the students, "attention everyone, we will be having lunch here in this cafe. Please find tables and sit in two groups of five. One of us will join each group for safety precautions." The students picked out and paid for what they wanted for lunch and bought it. Then they sat at their tables and ate. Once they finished eating, the whole group continued exploring the park. Among the group were Severus' brothers and sisters. They were enjoying the entire trip. Each of them had a favorite rollercoaster and an interesting spot in the park. While waiting in line to ride the virtual roller coaster, Severus decided that he should introduce his brothers (Jason and Matthew) and his sisters (Miranda and Lily) to Constance. Severus introduced them to Constance. Constance didn't know that Severus had siblings and that they were living with him. She instantly liked all of them and enjoyed their conversation. On the other hand, Constance and Severus continued to be within their assigned group of students. For the rest of the day, everyone was exploring the park and riding roller coasters. Severus enjoyed the rollercoasters, but Constance still tried to get used to the experience. By the end of the day, everyone was tired, yet they had a lot of fun. Severus and Constance enjoyed Six Flags as well, but no one knew except for a few people.

Thank you everyone for staying with us! This chapter is the longest so far, but the story itself will continue. Please don't hesitate to give us a review and let us know what thoughts you have on the story thus far.


	7. Chapter 6: The Holiday Part 2

Hi Everyone and Welcome to the 6th chapter of An Intelligence That Never Loses! In this chapter, you will see more interaction between Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom. At the same time, the students of Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy will have their own fun.

After the first day of the combined holiday between Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy, the teachers and students went to their respective hotel rooms. Snape joined Constance in their own room. They thoroughly enjoyed getting to know each other and talk about their hotel room that Severus and Constance were given was luxurious. It was very big, with a cozy fireplace, well -equipped kitchen, a lounge, and of course, a bedroom. The bedroom was a large room with two tables, one queen sized bed, two dresser nightstands, two walk in closets, and a large flat screen tv facing the bed. After Severus and Constance talked, they decided to explore the hotel room. Severus liked the idea of the tv being in the bedroom and that the hotel room had a lounge. Once the exploration was done, Severus and Constance went to the bedroom. Constance chose the walk in closet on the right of the bedroom while Severus picked the one on the left. They both unpacked their clothes along with important items and put them in their closets. While Constance was unpacking, she discovered that two of her favorite robes became worn out. She was upset about that and thought to herself, "No shit, now I know I'm going to have to buy a few new muggle and magical outfits the next time we are out." Then she went over to Severus, who suggested that they watch a movie on tv.

Then they chose what they wanted to watch on tv before going down to the bar having a couple drinks Snape had a whiskey neat while Constance ordered a Mojito. Then they ordered dinner and returned to their room. They ordered a movie, made some popcorn, and then crawled into bed. To both their surprise and shock, when they awoke the next morning, Snape was spooning Constance. When Severus noticed this, Constance was still sleeping. Personally, Severus didn't expect to be this close to Constance. Yes, he did like chatting and getting to know her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for any romantic relationships since the year he lost Lily, Lily Evans. Snape considered the idea, but wanted to take things slowly. Also, he didn't know anything about whether Constance thought about having romantic relationships. While Severus thought this through, he smiled at Constance's sleeping form. Then, he realized that he needed to get up or else he would have an embarrassing problem, which he would not want to wake Constance and deal with the idea of laundering the bedding. So, Severus swiftly walked into the bathroom to undress and take a cold shower before Constance woke up. He finished his shower and put on his black robes. Then, he went down to the lobby, where they had a continental wizard breakfast complete with chocolate frogs and brought coffee along with breakfast back to the room for himself and Constance. About 10 minutes later, Constance woke up. "Good Morning!," said Severus. "Well, Good Morning back at you!" Constance replied, smiling. She liked getting to know Severus better, especially since he had a common talent with her, potions. Since the day was a Saturday, Constance and Severus decided to allow the students of both Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy to have a chance to rest in their respective hotel rooms, since they knew that the magical core of the students can grow into an undeveloped state if the body, itself, does not recuperate as necessary. Severus took out his phone, (an iphone, silver in color, with a beautifully printed picture of a doe on the back and set as his phone lockscreen) and texted one of the students to tell the others that the day is for recuperation. After that, the students rested up and just relaxed in their rooms, chatting amongst themselves whilst Constance and Severus did the same. They also watched another movie in their room, one they both enjoyed thoroughly, along with eating popcorn and drinking their favorite sodas. The movie Severus and Constance decided to watch was "Matilda." Severus and Constance were very interested in the movie. Both liked the muggles' idea of wandless magic (in the wizarding world). Once they got to the part where Matilda's parents were getting pranked, Severus and surprisingly, Constance, were laughing hard. "The hair oil prank, now that's an idea for potions… maybe I'll give that idea to my brothers and sisters to try on Dummy (Dumbledore) at the right time," thought Severus. As the movie progressed, Severus and Constance began to hate the character, Miss Trunchbull. Both of them decided to call Trunchbull a "heartless swine," as the character was more than just evil. On the other hand, Severus was really enjoying the holiday just as much as Constance. They started getting closer and bonding more as their holiday went on.

On the next day, it was time to visit Hurricane Harbor, which happened to be located right next to Six Flags. The professors and students were equally excited to explore Hurricane Harbor, yet the teachers didn't show their excitement in front of the students. As soon as everyone went inside Hurricane Harbor, the students and professors broke into their usual groups. Since Hurricane Harbor is more of a water/swimming park, everyone had a special swimming bag, which consisted of 3 changes of dry clothing, two extra swimsuits, usual shampoo/conditioner, swim goggles, sunscreen, and a cap. Severus and Constance were in the same group that they were assigned in six flags. The students and professors first had to get ready before exploring the park. When Severus came out dressed in black swim trunks with gray stripes on the front and a gray, pissed off looking shark on the back, all the students who were standing behind him were laughing hard. More than half of the students quietly took a few pictures. Once they were dressed in swim trunks (the boys) and swimsuits (the girls), it was time to explore the park. The exploration began with the smaller water slides at first. The students really liked climbing up onto and riding the water slides. Then, the professors suggested that the whole group try out some of the bigger water slide rides, such as the Bonzai Pipelines. Everyone in the group agreed, and they all went in line to await their turn. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves and actually squealed when the Bonzai Pipelines took them into different directions. Here, Severus freaked out when he rode the first one out of three Bonzai Pipelines. On the other hand, Constance wasn't as scared as she had been at Six Flags. Here, she understood what she needed to do to ride the pipelines and did just that. When Severus came out of the first pipeline, he waited for Constance and the students. As the students came out one by one, and later Constance, everyone rode other water slides even a looping one that they enjoyed that one immensely. Both Severus and Constance liked the looping waterslide, as it was not only faster, yet longer as well. After that, many of the students asked Severus if they could ride the Black Snake Summit next. Severus and Constance quickly chatted about it, and told the students that they could. They rode it and loved it. Time passed quickly and soon enough, it was time for the park to close for the day and for the students and teachers to head back to the hotel.

Alright Everyone! Thank you for staying with the story. Chapter 6 is finished and is eventful, especially for Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom. Please don't hesitate to give us reviews and any comments for the story. Chapter 7 is coming soon! How will the rest of the combined holiday go? Sorry, no spoilers, you will just have to wait for the 7th chapter.


	8. Chapter 7:The Holiday Part 3

Hi Everyone and Welcome to Chapter 7 of An Intelligence That Never Loses. In this chapter, you will learn how the rest of the combined holiday between Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy progresses and the return of the professors and students to their respective schools after the holiday finishes.

Throughout the remaining days of the holiday, the students and teachers equally visited Six Flags and Hurricane Harbor. Although, there were a few days in which the students and teachers took a relaxing break from visiting both parks. Apart from visiting the parks, Severus and Constance slowly became closer together, as friends, and slowly building up some romance between themselves. A few days after the first visit to Hurricane Harbor, Constance was disappointed when she looked into her closet and remembered her favorite set of robes that were ruined due to wear after long-term use and care. She wasn't even sure if she could buy a few new sets of the robes or not.. as they were expensive and came from a specific shop. When Cpnstance was busy with something else, Severus noticed that she needed new robes because her old ones were getting worn out. Severus saw that she was upset about her favorite robes set and decided to see if he could help. He planned out that would have to fly by broom to the shop where Constance purchased the robes. Then, Snape rode on the back of Constance's broom (by himself) because he felt there was no sense in using two brooms, when they could later share one, and be closer. Severus was eager to help her with any chance he got because he wanted to be able to make her happy, and ease her stress since she already had enough on her plate with the Cackle's Academy students. Constance decided to meet the students from her and Severus' assigned group and speak to them about a few important things. Severus quickly texted Constance that he had to go out to do a few things, as he only mentioned that he needed to get some groceries to make a salad for lunch. He got salad ingredients so he wouldn't be caught in a lie, quickly made the trip to buy Constance's new robes then flew home.

As soon as Constance was done talking to the students, she went back to her and Severus' shared hotel room and decided to do some of her own things. In about 3 hours, Severus returned from his shopping trip. "Hi," he said. "I just came back from getting ingredients for a salad. I thought we could make a few different salads and sometime, keep making our favorites." Upon hearing this, Constance was pleased and instantly liked the suggestion. She offered to make one type of salad while Severus went to change into more comfortable clothes. As soon as Severus went inside the bedroom, he quickly took out his hidden bag that contained new robes for Constance, and carefully took out the robes. He went over to Constance's closet and carefully hung up the new robes. In total, Severus bought 8 new robes, in which half of them were the type Constance liked and the other half were the style that Severus preferred. After that, Severus actually changed into more comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen to help Constance with cooking lunch. They made a classic meatball sub with store bought marinara sauce and a French bread baguette from the grocery store, which Snape toasted. Then he cooked the meatballs, mixed them with the premade sauce and they were finally ready to eat. Severus carefully brought the plates into the bedroom, as it was the only room that had the tv. Constance suggested that they talk a little bit about pranks that students at their respective schools played on them and then watch a movie. Severus agreed with that and smiled. Constance was the first to talk about pranks students pulled on her at Cackle's Academy. During one afternoon lunch at Cackle's, a few girls decided it would be funny if everyone laughed at Constance (HB as they nicknamed her) during lunch. The said girls made a candy which would cause the person who consumed it to have dark purple smoke coming out of their ears and nose while train whistling at the same time. Almost like a tea kettle, but with a crazier louder sound. When the students saw the purple smoke, they all laughed at Constance throughout the whole day. Even Snape laughed to himself a bit as soon as he heard about the other hand, Severus told Constance about a time when the Weasley twins invented a weasley product in the form of a creamed candy, in which the consumer turns into a tweety bird with a look that matches the consumer's personality. When he ate the candy, Severus turned into a tweety bird with black eyes, orange feet, and eraser sized wings. When that happened, everyone in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, even all the teachers, laughed like crazy. As soon as Severus was done talking, Constance laughed harder than usual. She was just beginning to fancy him.

On the other hand, the two weeks of vacation for the professors and students of both magical schools, Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy passed quickly. Everyone visited two large theme parks, Six Flags and Hurricane Harbor a lot. Some students made new friends, but the same has gone even deeper for Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom. Not only did they become friends, They also began to fancy each other. Now, it was the very last night of the trip before the return home. Both professors had a quick chat with the students in their assigned groups and went back to their hotel room. Severus and Constance decided to have a quick dinner, pack their things, and just chat for the rest of the night. When Constance was packing her clothes, she finally noticed the brand new robes within her closet. She was very ecstatic and surprised. "Severus!" she said, "How did you know my size?" Severus laughed lightly and said "a wizard never reveals his secrets" and winked at Constance. Then, Constance understood and thanked Severus as she had the suspicion that it was indeed Severus who cared enough to help her out. For the last night of the trip, Severus and Constance were chatting with each other. Soon enough, morning came and it was time for the students to grab their luggage and line up into separate groups by school now. The other professors were handling luggage and important flight information. Severus and Constance told each other that they enjoyed the trip and got to know each other. Then, at the same time, they said "I'm going to miss you." They hugged; it was a warm, friendly and yet yearning for more type of embrace. Then, they met with their respective students for the final head count before going to the airport. A few hours later, after the students and the other professor who came on the trip were settled comfortably, Snape went to his own seat. Throughout the flight, Severus couldn't stop thinking about Constance; especially about the style of her favorite robes and how they fit her the same time, he remembered his own robes with his favorite billowing style. Both styles of robes for everyday wear seemed to match them both. Severus himself truly enjoyed the trip, although he had to keep his emotionless mask up in front of the students. The only people he intended to allow himself to be seen with Constance were his brothers and sisters. Soon, the plane landed into a private Scottish airport, which was only for the magical communities and societies. Severus looked out the window and understood that he was home. Now, it was time for him, the students, and the other professor to return to Hogwarts.

Hey Everyone, we hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Thanks for staying with the story. This chapter is long, but it has more events, and some involvement of the relationship between Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom. It is time for the students and professors to continue with their lives at Hogwarts and Cackle's Academy. What happens next in between Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom's relationship? We are sorry, but here we are not bringing out ny spoilers! Please don't forget to leave us a comment by clicking the review button and sharing your thoughts. Chapter 8 is on the way!


End file.
